Misunderstood
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy is pregnant for exactly four months, but a misunderstanding causes it to go to the hospital (very) early. Reviews are Welcome ! R & R. ;D


A / N : I did not mean to give continuity to my last story (Hey, honey…) but my ideas are like boomerangs, I try to scare it away, but they always come back XD.

Sandy was already in the fourth month of gestation, at first the squirrwl was afraid to reveal the new to her boyfriend Squidward, however, when he met, the future daddy could not have been happier, now, the couple's life was just joy, neither could expect to see the face of baby. Sandy thinks cutie all the attention that the cephalopod was with her, he always took care (with a mumbling or another occasionally) to get what you wanted, even if he had himself to call her family in Texas. Fortunately for the Squiddy's pocket, the wishes of the girlfriend had stopped in the last few weeks, for example, he had just bring a large Krabby Patty with cheese, that left cheaper than import texan peanut.

\- Here is it - he delivered the snack to Sandy - but I do not think you should eat it.

\- Stop this - she said, bitting the sandwich - it has been almost three months that I do not have one of those. Besides, the doctor says I can yes, eating from time to time.

\- Just leave - the octopus muttered after he took a magazine (Sandy saw of glance that it was a magazine of pregnants, she laughed because even herself read that), and went to the bathroom.

After that, the squirrel gave another bite at the snack and thought you missed something… katchup! She went to the refrigerator and took the red bottle, it was almost empty, without getting me to spice left, Sandy started shaking the glass until the katchup rest that missing, sprayed the bad part was that she sprayed on part of your skirt and the floor of the kitchen.

\- Squidward, help me outta here ? - she called for the boyfriend, he almost fell out of ripe when he saw her.

\- Sandy ! - Squidward went into shock, quickly dumped magazine, and got the girl in the lap.

\- What are you doing ? - she said while Squidward took her to the couch, then he picked up the phone and dial for someone.

\- Hello… SpongeBob, pass the phone for Mr. Krabs… You bubble is important, call him now…! - he talked on the phone - Mr. Krabs… I am going to be late, Sandy is in labor, and I am going to take her to the Hospital…

\- I am what ?! - Sandy got scared on the couch, now that cephalopod was all crazy !

\- Srrr! I know what I am doing, don't move yourself - then he was headed to the phone - Mr. Krabs… Tell SpongeBob to take the _purple_ bag to the Hospital… Okay… I will give you news.

\- Squidward, for the love of the corn! - Sandy said - I am understanding anything !

\- Srrr ! - said Squidward and delivered her the magazine he was reading previously, on the page that says it is normal to be bleeding when the gestant thwarts in labor, now she was understanding, the ketchup they sprayed on her was resembled to the blood, what she could not understand were how can she thwarts in labor in the fourth month gestation - just breathe, breathe deeply. Do you feel anything?

\- It... hurts ? - she lied, if Squidward was put the paramedic, she did want to know how far he would go - what are you going to do ?

Then Squidward held Sandy in your arms again and carried her into the car, she can hardly hold the laugh, and she did not know how the boyfriend did not smell the ketchup that was in the dirty bikini. He stepped deep, it was amazing how Sandy lived so far from practically everything in the Bikini Bottom, more amazing than this was that traffic, just like, suddenly, everyone in that city had decided to 'take a car ride'.

\- Come on, bunch of slugs! - Squidward screamed and honked, after that he looked at the girlfriend - how are you feeling ?

\- No rush - Sandy answered, bored, when the octopus watched it confused she remembered your role of agonizing pregnant woman - oh, I mean... ouch…

\- Okay… I think... - he answered and looked at the road, suddenly saw a cyclist - hey, buddy, come here!

\- What you going to do ? - Sandy asked, he did sign her to wait.

\- Yes ? - the cyclist said.

\- Get off the bike - Squidward advertised.

\- Hello ?! - Sandy and the cyclist said in unison. No "time" of talk, Squidward gave a basic explanation to the cyclist that did not have much choice but to borrow the bike. Sandy, even though do not like the idea, the couple went up on the bike and Squidward left pedaling among the cars.

\- Are you sure this is safe ? - Sandy asked.

\- Do you really want to know the answer ? - he answered, she kind of already expected that, even though you did not stay calm, and then she ever thought to beat the real for the boyfriend, but she said anything.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at the Hospital, Sandy did not know what was more bizarre, if Squidward when talking the doctor to who supposedly would do the procedure, or you staying "in labor" for over an hour.

Exactlt when Sandy came through the "surgery", Patrick and SpongeBob arrived, they had enough work to make Squidward keep yourself from the cooler, it was about six dented plastic cups and three perforeted, but the six he drank with the nerves.

\- Squidward, you need to calm yourself - SpongeBob said. How do you want me to calm down, your stupid mussel ? - he answered - oh, where is the bag that I asked you to bring ?

\- Ah, I ask Patrick to bring 'cause I came straight from Krusty Krab, right Pat ?

\- Yes, here is it - Patrick said, showing the cover of protection from Squidward's clarinet.

\- You little bastard. This is my clarinet and… - he opened but there was nothing inside - where is my clarinet ?

\- What of the escort of Miss Cheeks ? - a nurse said when Squidward was about to strangle a starfish.

\- I am - told the cephalopod - where is…

\- You can go in - said the nurse, briefly disrupt Squidward came into the room, for your surprise Sandy was laughing… and doing a ultrasonography ?

\- Sandy ? Did him... And you don't... - he stuttered - and the baby ? - she and the doctor started laughing.

\- Squidward, where have you seen a child to be born with four months of gestation? - Sandy asked.

\- B-but… And the blood on your clothes… the book…

\- You were so freaked out and didn't left me to explain that I had spilled ketchup while I tempered my burger, - she said - you were already doing drama.

\- And when we were coming… You told you were in pain - Squidward tried to understand.

\- That was on purpose - the squirrel said, holding the laugh - I was just wondering if you knew how to react in an emergency situation.

\- So… not yet ? - he askedn in a very sad tone, he was so excited to be daddy.

\- But at least, the trip wasn't lost - Sandy said, holding the hand of her boyfriend.

\- What do you mean?

\- Did you know that is in the fourth month you find out the sex of the baby ? - she asked.

\- So...

\- We are going to have a boy, Squiddy - Sandy said, no longer getting contains a smile - a little boy!

\- A… boy ? - asked Squidward stunned, but inside he was happier than expressed, then embraced the girlfriend with force - that is amazing !

After Sandy finishing having the battery of tests, the couple was to give the news to the friends who waited for them at the entrance to the hospital, and also Mr. Krabs who had earlier closed for SpongeBob's insistence that was a special occasion, and they had to celebrate (course the crab did not get any contents the knowledge that closed in vain), but at least got to celebrate, SpongeBob organized a little last minute-party in your pineapple for only dates not pass blank, after all, now missed 'only' five months for the new integrant of the family to come, nd daddy's clam would count the days until the (true) time comes.

A / N : Even cogitating if I publish it or not… (course if you are reading this now that's because I've published dããh ;P), but serious, for me this story don't worth what the cat buriws DX and didn't worth the day I lost writing -.-' … anyway, review, aren't you ? Do what...


End file.
